Embodiments relate to using data from radar sensors to detect the surrounding environment of a vehicle.
Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are progressively adding new functionality with the goal of attaining full autonomy in vehicles. Traffic jam assist, lane centering support, and automatic emergency braking (AEB) are some examples of autonomous vehicle control systems.